Child Of The Insane
by SmileShadowCrane
Summary: Skylar was abandoned by her parents at eight and now lives on her own. Growing up alone in the City of Gotham can get you into trouble. Skylar becomes a fighter and is one of the best in the city. One day she fights someone she'll never forget. I know my grammar and spelling sucks. Joker,Nigma,Ivy,Quinn,Crane/OC OC/OC
1. Chapter 1

**DONT OWN BATMAN! OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THE MOVIE!** Only own Skylar. Nickname-Shades. Villain name- Kyra.

**Also own other people that are not apart of the movie.**

1.  
I sat on top of an abandon apartment building, looking across at the city lights. I'm Skylar, but to other people I'm a nobody. I was abandon by my parents when I was eight. I grew up on the streets of Gotham in fear. Being a girl and all it could be kinda fearful. But I learned quickly to stand up for myself. I became a fighter, fight people for money. I've gotta my butt kicked yeah, but learned quickly to pick myself up. I dress the same as always for the fights. All black. Black coat that has about four pockets, black T-shirt, black jeans with a belt, combat boots to give the person a good kick, fingerless gloves, and most important my sunglasses. They give me shade in the morning, and at night I can see clear as crystal. Almost like I don't ever have them on. The reason for them is because I have two different eye colors. Left is blue other is brown. I keep them hidden; I don't feel proud of them.  
I move my brown short hair out of my eyes as the wind blows. I've done something's some people would say is bad. I killed a few people in fights, fighting for my damn money, and just punks that think they can take me in an ally. All the real fighting happen in an warehouse, down by the bay. I live about ten minutes away, twenty walking. Which I start because I gotta be there at ten. I live three apartments over on the third floor with three other people on that floor. I jump down on to a fire escape and make my way down to the ground. I start my walk as I put my hands in my pockets. I walk off humming whatever comes in my mind. I keep my eyes out for anything, but I greet people that call me.  
"Shades! Aay!" I turn to see a friend of mine. His name is Blake, cool guy. He pulls up in his gray ram truck. Shaved head, covered with tattoos, white T-shirt, blue jeans, and same boots as me.  
"Aay Blake, what's happening?"  
"Nothing right now? You need a lift?"  
"Sure, you know where I'm heading." I say opening the door and getting in.  
"Of course I do." I slam the door shut. "I'm off there my self." He then drives off.  
"Going to see how much money I can get off these people." I look out the window.  
"Depends who yea fightin. You know it's good though."  
"Oh if I didn't, I won't be doing this in the first place." I chuckle.  
"Did you hear, Moraine is going to be there. He's looking for new men."  
"Ah just another mob guy, why the hell should I care?" I grumbled looking over at Blake.  
"He could find you interesting. Your not crazy, just violent." He then stops the van in front of the warehouse. I see people standing outside and a guard by the door.  
"I'll give the guy a show, maybe he'll tell his little buddies." I open the door and jump out. I slam it close as I see Blake walk past. "Thanks for the lift." I say walking up to him. He smiles a bit.  
"Anything for you kid." Though he's right, he's the only one that knows my true age.

We walk past the guard as we nod to him. We walk into the building to see people screaming, cussing, throwing things as well. It was always like this. I look across to see Moraine siting in the middle of two guards. He has a platform that's above the rest.  
I look over some people to see who's fighting. There's a tan guy with a face tattoo on the left and a strange hooded person on the right. I raise an eyebrow as I watch them. I walk closer pushing some people, others move quickly out of the way. This hood guy was fast with every move. He swings left then right, the tan dude takes a fall.  
"WINNER!" Shouts Abe the announcer. The hood guy looks around then we then see eye to eye. Well kinda, I can't see if even has a face. He points to me then tells me to get in the circle. I nod as I walk into the circle, the crowed backs up a bit. "Well, well, why isn't it Shades the champ. Come back for another win huh?" Abe smiles.  
"You know it." I smile as I take off my jacket and throw it to Blake. You can see scars and bruises on my arms. But three scars travel from my shoulder to my wrist, on my right arm. I was attacked by a pitball when I was six. The hooded man looked like he was looking at my scar. I had more but hidden under my shirt.  
"Ready..." Abe looks at us both then. "FIGHT!" He shouted and that was it, hell broke loose between me in the hood guy. People were shouting, others just watching saying nothing. We beat each other as some blood drops land on the floor. I throw a punch and I hit the guy in the face. He falls to the floor; I grab the front of his sweatshirt and pull back the hood. Then everything became quiet, a pin drop can be heard. It's that scarred man we all know that causes hell in Gotham; The Joker. I glare at him anger as I lean and closer.

"Leave. Never come back." I drop him on the ground and walk away. I walk past people as I go out the back door. I grumble as I go out and stand on the docks. I put my fingers through my hair as I look out at the water.

"Hey!" I hear someone call from behind me. I turn around as I see Moraine standing there.

"What do you want mob guy?" I ask him. He throws me a money role as I catch in my right hand.

"You're a good fighter…for a girl." He says walking over to me.

"I get that a lot." I take the band on the money as I start to count it. Its eight hundred dollars which to me is great because I got rent money and money for food. Maybe new clothes but I'm good with my five pair of pants and six t-shirts. Then quarters for laundry. I shove the money into my pants pocket as Moraine stands next me with his hands in his pockets.

"I'll make a deal with you."

"I'm not working for you." I say walking away from him.

"I'll pay you more then you win now!" He shouts as I keep walking smiling.

"Bite me Moraine! Find someone else who will die under your hand." I walk out of sight to find Blake inside his truck smoking a cigarette.

"You turned him down?" He asks blowing out smoke.

"Oh yeah. I don't think he's so happy about it." I get in the truck as he hands my jacket. I lean over and look to see he has a full tank. "Blake don't drop me off home."

"Down to the abandon apartment?"

"Yeah. Thanks." I put my seat belt on as he drives off.


	2. Chapter 2

Blake dropped me off at the apartment as I jumped out looking around. I waved him off so he can leave as I walked away down the alley. I climbed up the fire escape to the roof for me to look down to see if I can see anyone. I then jump over to the next apartment, then to the next one where I live. I jump down on to the fire escape; I open the window right there and climb in. I shut it to then walk over to the other side of the room to turn on the light. I look around my apartment living room/ kitchen area to see everything is still here. I sigh as I sit down on the couch as I take off my glasses. I rub my face as I groan a bit. I take off my jacket and shirt as I'm left with a sports bra on. I get off the couch and a small hallway that leads into my bedroom. I turn on the light to show a wooden desk, old wooden desk chair, bed on an old metal bed frame, and a dresser that holds my clothes in. I go over to my dresser to open the bottom drawer where I keep a safe. I type in the code and open it up to place my money in it. I shut it and lock it up again as I put my fingers through my hair. I stand up and walk out shutting the light as I walk back into the living room to turn on the TV as I crash on the couch. It's another lazy night as I watch Adult Swim on Cartoon Network. Let's hope tomorrow all of this will be behind me.

The next night I found myself at one of the bars in the Narrows. Being known for fighting the owner doesn't mind me drinking as long I don't get into fights….in his bar. I'm sitting at the contour hunched over drinking a beer. I grew up to like the taste of it and also the taste of smoking but that gets in the way of my fighting. I sit there looking down at the contour as the TV is on. They always play the news or the football game. I slouch a bit at I have my hood over my head looking at the brown dusty contour. Then I felt someone go past me and sit two stools away from me as they tell Joe the bartender for a beer. I look up at Joe as he gives the guy the beer to have him look over to me and he shacks his head.

"Never seen you around here before." Joe says cleaning some glasses.

"Ooh you've seen me before." The man says. I look over to him from the corner of my eye. I grind my teeth as I see the same hoodie from yesterday. It has purple and green stitching around the hood edge.

"Why are you fallowing me?" I ask looking away from him as I take my last sips of my beer.

"I thought we could talk."

"You thought wrong." I slam the bottle on the contour as I get out my wallet and pay for the beer.

"Aren't you tired of fighting for money?" He asks looking over to me as I jam my wallet back in my pocket.

"Never tired." I walk out of the place as I shove my hands in my pocket. I then hear grumbling behind me as I turn to see a group of guys by a white van. They all look away quickly making small talk to each other. I turn away and walk away from them as I turn the corner.

I keep walking till I hear the squealing of tires behind me. I turn quickly to see the white van coming towards me quickly making me run. I run off trying to find an alley that doesn't have a dead end to it. I keep running as fast as I can as the van comes closer. As I run I'm grabbed from behind and yanked into the van. I squirm as I hear the sliding door slam shut as someone holds me.

"Knock her out!" I hear someone yell to have my whole world go blank.

**Sorry this one is short.**


End file.
